


Kisses Sweeter Than Candy

by GroovynSpoiled (UltimateWriterCharlie)



Series: The Spoiled Brat Universe [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hardly Feederism tbh, M/M, Prompt Fill, Prompt: Kisses that taste like chocolate, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, light feederism, spoiled brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWriterCharlie/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled
Summary: Roger and Brian exchange sweet kisses.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: The Spoiled Brat Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447315
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Maylor Week





	Kisses Sweeter Than Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kisses that taste like chocolate

It was nearing three in the morning when Brian finally got off of work.

He didn't need to worry if Roger was awake or not seeing as he sent constant texts detailing every move he made from going to get his favourite duvet, to what movie he was turning on. He was a little bored without his husband around the house so texting was the next best thing even if Brian took a while to respond while he was up to his neck in paperwork.

' _when are you coming home bitch'_ Roger texted. Not a second later, he sent another; ' _bitch boy answer me'_

Brian didn't need to text back because a moment later he was entering the front door. As soon as the keys made even the smallest noise, Roger was shouting for him to come into the living room to see him.

"Come on, babe, I've waited all night!" It sounded like his mouth was full and Brian's cock twitched with interest. "I'm wearing something super sexy."

Brian popped his head into the room and smiled when he saw the super sexy outfit Roger was wearing; a pair of yellow pyjama pants and a shirt that went down to his knees that read ' _Roger That!'_

"Very sexy," Brian smiled, rubbing his eye with his arm and using his free arm to toss his satchel into the floor without care of what fell out. "I don't need to ask what you've been up to, right? It's not like you didn't tell me every inch you moved."

Roger lolled his head back against the arm of the blue-leather sofa to stare at Brian and pursed his lips. Brian smiled and hopped over his satchel that was spilling documents and bent down to kiss his husband but when he closed in, Roger slipped something into his mouth that certainly was not his tongue. 

"What-" Brian asked quietly. He slid his tongue across the mysterious and melting item in his mouth to find a square of chocolate. Almost to confirm his suspicion, Roger took a small bite of his own square of chocolate with a laugh at his husband's confusion. "That was unexpected, I have to say."

"I'm full of surprises," Roger bragged. He scooted forward and looked expectantly to the brunette who took his place on the sofa and allowed Roger to slide into his open legs to lay down with his head going to his chest.

Brian's hand went across his husband's shoulders and he kissed the top of his head. With a piece of the candy between his teeth, Roger looked up and glanced at Brian's lips expectantly. With parted lips, they switched and the next kiss they had tasted sweet and sticky.


End file.
